The present invention relates to gutter systems and, more particularly, to such a system including a strap for supporting a screen on the gutter to keep debris from entering therein.
In order to prevent leaves and other debris from entering and, ultimately, clogging gutters and gutter systems, it is a common practice to cover the gutter with a screen or gutter guard. Unfortunately, these screens often collapse under the weight of leaves accumulating thereon, especially when such leaves become sodden and heavy.
Various support devices have been designed, with the object of supporting the screen or gutter guard and preventing such collapse. These prior art devices are, however, costly to fabricate and time-consuming to install. In addition, many of these devices support a screen without securing it in position, whereby the screen is susceptible to undesired dislodgment.